


Стабилизационный фонд

by Laianely



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laianely/pseuds/Laianely
Summary: Кое-кому следует есть поменьше мороженого.





	Стабилизационный фонд

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на то, что я уже давно видела арты RoboticBiotic (http://roboticbiotic.tumblr.com/post/129708050430/shippy-body-headcanon-time-i-like-the-idea-of), при новом просмотре они вдохновили меня на этот небольшой драббл.

Комната освещалась только светом от телевизора, на экране которого застыли актёры фильма, поставленного на паузу. Риз и Саша так долго выбирали в ЭХО-нете, что посмотреть сегодня, но в итоге, совершенно позабыв о кино, предпочли посвятить друг другу это редкое спокойное время. Они сидели на диване и одаривали губы друг друга сладкими поцелуями, иногда прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы сказать что-то романтичное. Напряжение между ними нарастало, и им не хотелось останавливаться.

— Слушай, — начала Саша, прервав поцелуй и заглянув в глаза парня. — Я знаю, мы решили не спешить, но… думаю, мы уже достаточно подождали…

— Ты хочешь…? — осторожно поинтересовался Риз, боясь спугнуть её желание.

— Ага, — небрежно бросила она. — Я считаю, что мы… готовы к этому.

— Ох… окей, — немного нервно произнёс Риз.

Растерянно глядя на девушку, он заметил, как она вопросительно приподняла одну бровь, ожидая действий от него. Парень поднялся и, протянув ей руку, увлёк за собой в спальню. Войдя в комнату, они вновь сошлись в поцелуе, и руки Риза скользнули к застёжке её штанов.

— Подожди, — остановила его Саша. — Давай сделаем это сами в этот раз, чтобы, провозившись с одеждой друг друга, не упустить момент.

— Справедливо, — кивнул Риз.

Саша сделала несколько шагов от него. Риз поспешно стянул с себя брюки и, пока он начал заниматься пуговицами рубашки, девушка, успев избавиться от одежды, осталась в одном белье. Парень замер и, уставившись на неё, ошеломлённо приоткрыл рот. Она была идеальна: смуглая кожа, подтянутое тело, ни одной лишней складки. Только пара шрамов красовалась в районе рёбер, но они лишь добавляли ей шарма.

— Это… — Саша неловко провела пальцами по одному из них, заметив его взгляд. — Не все наши с Фионой проделки проходили безнаказанно.

— Мне жаль, — отозвался Риз.

— Всё в порядке, — отмахнулась Саша. — Так на чём мы остановились?

Девушка взялась за края своего топа, чтобы стянуть его, но прежде, чем она успела это сделать, её взгляд упал на Риза, по-прежнему держащегося за пуговицы.

— Ты почему не раздеваешься? — удивилась она.

— Эээ… Знаешь, я тут подумал… р-раздеваться же не обязательно, — пробормотал он.

— Что? Почему? — удивилась Саша, опустив руки.

— Мне кажется, здесь холодно, — нашёл себе оправдание парень.

— А по-моему, очень жарко, — возразила Саша.

— Что ж… я тот ещё мерзляк, — нервно хохотнул Риз. — Но нам же это не помешает.

— А как же телесный контакт и всё такое? — не отступила Саша.

— Оставим это до следующего раза, чтобы было ещё круче, — придумал Риз.

Саша скрестила руки на груди, сверля его взглядом, и наблюдала за тем, как нервно бегают его глаза в попытках найти спасительную лазейку.

— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня? — наседала девушка.

— Н-нет, ничего… такого, — выдавил из себя Риз.

— Лааадно, — протянула Саша.

Мошенница подошла к нему и, нежно обхватив руками его плечи, прильнула к губам парня. Риз расслабился и с удовольствием отвечал на её поцелуй, но вскоре понял, что она только отвлекала его внимание, когда почувствовал, как её пальцы расстёгивают рубашку на нём.

— Нет, не надо! — запротестовал Риз, схватив её за запястья.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, так яро протестуя, делаешь только хуже? — не отставала Саша.

Между ними завязалась борьба, никто не собирался отступать и быть проигравшим. В конце концов, Саша выдернула свои руки из его хватки и, взявшись за края рубашки, сильно дёрнула их в разные стороны. Послышался звук падающих на пол пуговиц.

— Это, вообще-то, была моя любимая рубашка! — возмутился Риз.

— Сам виноват, — буркнула Саша, распахнув её и уже принявшись изучать его тело. Парень замолчал, ожидая приговора, пока она наконец не сказала: — Не понимаю… Здесь ничего.

— В смысле? — переспросил Риз.

— Ты так боялся раздеваться… Я подумала, что ты прячешь какие-то шрамы, уродливую родинку или постыдную татуировку с именем бывшей, но… тут ничего этого нет.

— Как и кубиков пресса, — с трауром в голосе добавил Риз.

Саша подняла на него удивлённый взгляд, и Риз тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что придётся объясняться.

— Когда ты разделась… Господи, ты идеальна, а я… — с этими словами он ухватился за складку на своём животе, демонстрируя её девушке.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что меня может оттолкнуть твой небольшой стабилизационный фонд? — поинтересовалась девушка, улыбнувшись.

В ответ на это Риз нахмурился, и Саша не смогла сдержать смех.

— Закончила? — уязвлённо бросил Риз, когда она перестала смеяться.

— Да… Да, прости, — ответила Саша. Она приблизилась к парню вплотную и, ласково погладив его живот, мягко произнесла: — Ты мне нравишься такой, какой ты есть, Риз. С кубиками или нет — для меня это неважно.

Риз улыбнулся, умиротворённый этими словами. Он аккуратно взял Сашу за подбородок и, приподняв её голову, запечатлел поцелуй на её губах.

— Полагаю… момент упущен, да? — осторожно спросила Саша, когда он отстранился.

— Да, похоже на то, — с сожалением отозвался Риз. Саша немного помолчала.

— Всё в порядке, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, сказала она наконец.— У нас ещё будет возможность.

Риз потянул её за собой на кровать, и они, опустившись на мягкий матрас, обнялись. Саша устроила голову на его груди и аккуратно водила пальцами по его животу, а он улыбался, чувствуя удовольствие от её нежных прикосновений.

— Возможно, кое-кому всё же стоит есть поменьше мороженого, — задумчиво произнесла девушка.

В ответ Риз лишь издал страдальческий стон.


End file.
